Light and Dark
by Avalon Seeker
Summary: Two strangers appear on middle earth. Knowing having reat the Lord of the Rings, how will they influence the war? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Unexpected arrival

The river Bruinen finally flowed peacefully after the disturbance of the Ringwraiths. And in the house of Elrond, Gandalf pondered the meaning of this latest arrival. The grey smoke from his pipe contrasted sharply with the beautiful white room he sat in. The sun was dawning above the Misty Mountains,_ chasing away nights darkness,_ but the wizard had not slept in all the night.

"Two within three days, what can this possibly mean?" He asked himself. He had been sent as steward of Middle Earth, with the knowledge of all races, and for mission to protect it, yet he had no foreseen this turn of events.

The young girl still lay sleeping on the elven bed, her long brown hair a mess. Gandalf would wait until she awoke before drawing conclusions, but of what he remembered before he had left the Western Shores, there was only one explanation: the Blue Istari had arrived to these shores.

XXX

Elrond walked in circles in the Evening Hall. Gandalf would not speak his mind, but he could feel the Eye of Sauron fixed upon his home, Imladris. The first stranger had gone mad and escaped, dodging the arrows of the elven archers. Now the scouts he had send to capture him had returned empty handed, but with evil tidings. The stranger had gone towards the East, over the mountains, following the Anduin River. His trail left no doubt as to where he was headed: the dark land of Mordor. "Where the Shadows lie", he whispered. Even in the regal halls of Imladris, some things were never mentioned.

The half-elf had enough on his mind, with four hobbits, the one ring, and another stranger under his roof. But now Gandalf had locked himself in the girl's room, and would speak to no one. Bilbo had returned once more, as if the pieces of a puzzle were being put together in the very valley.

Evil stirred in Mordor, what were once rumors was now fact: Sauron was gaining strength once again, and Saruman had joined him for an allegiance of the two towers, Orthanc and Barad-Dur.. The future looked black, yet it was not really his concern. His people were leaving this land; his daughter would depart as soon as he could convince her. War was upon the world, even if it was not ready for it. It was not time to dawdle. Yet within him he knew that his duty to Middle Earth went further.

XXX

The girl opened her eyes, starring at the white celling and observing every curve of the seen depected on it: Beren and Luthien's first encounter. She smiled as it was something familiar, a little piece of story she had taken to her heart.

"Where am I?"

"Ahh, you're finally awake. You are in Rivendell, and it is XXX by Shire Reconing". Gandalf's grave voice resounded well in the elven room.

The girl didn't seem surprised at the news, instead she just whispered: "So it is true, then? I am in Middle Earth."

"So you are not from here?"

"I am from… another world."

The silence between them grew heavy. Gandalf was not sure whether to let this confirm his thoughts or continue the questioning. He decided to give her some information as a test.

"The council will take place in two days, would you like to be present?"

"The secret council of Elrond?"

That was enough for Gandalf. This girl was indeed gifted with foresight, if not other powers as well. She was a blue wizard. Being a woman was not an obstacle in the magic world, but she was incredibly young. Would the Valars really send someone so young, or was he still mistaken? He chewed on his pipe before rising, an old man with many burdens on his shoulders.

"You will come to the meeting, but will only watch without speaking. Then Elrond and I will see you after it, in the Hall of the Sword." Gandalf stood and headed towards the door, his grey mantle floating behind him, and soon the sound of his staff on the marble floor faded away.

The girl didn't need much time to understand the true meaning of the words. She sat up and carefully, like a kitten who for the first time stands before grass, she touched the floor with her feet. The marble felt cold, but she moved along the room anyways. Today, she smiled, is a dream come true.

Middle Earth had always been her real environment. Had she not dreamed of one day of standing on the seventh level of the city of the White City, overlooking the Pellenor Fields, of listening to the tales of elves within the halls of Rivendel, of ridding besides the Rohirrim?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A meeting by the stream

The girl had spent the day training with the elven guards of Imladris. She had not seen Gandalf since the morning she had worken up, which was perhaps only a couple of hours ago. The wizard must have told the elves something to account for her, as they treated her with a respect bordering on brotherhood. Not that she minded much, but elves always kept that all-mighty air that didn't combined with brotherly feelings in her eyes. She had gone through cutting and piercing weapons in a very short time, and now a blond elf called Haldir had placed a bow in her hands.

"Master Gandalf wishes to see you trained in all weapons, human." He said, with a melodious voice, which contrasted with all the minor cuts he bore in his face. Seeing where her eyes were wandering he spoke softly: "I was one of the elves charged with the capture of the creature Gollum, and I was lucky to have only little scars remain. The world has gone dark indeed when elves bear scars".

The girl only nodded. She had not given her name to anyone, and she was only known as "the human". It was an easy way to differentiate her from the people of Rivendell, as the only other human was well known to them: Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Ranger of the North.

She shifted the bow from hand to hand, feeling the carved wood with light fingers before placing her feet in position and setting an arrow within it. Haldir corrected her grip on the powerful longbow, and she released the arrow true. Haldir did not hide his surprise at a human with skills in archery. Since the singing of the world archery had been the domain of the far-seeing elves. He gave her a nod before moving on to the next archer.

She felt strangely at home among these people of legends. Even though Gandalf had not told her his purpose during their brief meeting, she knew the wizard probably already had a whole course of action thought out for her. It was not easy to listen to gossip in elvish, but what she could make out seemed like an adventure carved out specifically for her. Gandalf was sending her after the other stranger.

That night she did not sleep, expectation keeping her awake. The Council of Elrond was to take place the next day. The arrivals had come like drops of rain during the past day. The woodland elves, ridding without saddle or bridle, Legolas Greenleaf among them, the men of Gondor, with the round shields and sharp swords, with Boromir, and a party of Dwarves, with Gloin, who had once travelled with Bilbo, and his son Gimli. They were all lodged in another wing of the house, far away from her. She sighed as she saw Aragorn and Arwen walk hand in hand in the courtyard. Their love shined all around them, like a brilliant aura, while she sat alone at the window.

The Council of Elrond, the meeting that would decide of the fate of the One Ring, was coming upon her. And still so many questions unanswered. What did Gandalf have in store for her at the meeting? Who was this stranger that had apparently fled to Mordor? And why did she have this feeling that their fates were tied?

She walked among the century old trees, over the little stone bridges and among the carved statues. She sat on the soft grass next to a stream and gazed into the clear water. Nothing but her reflection peered back at her. It was no mirror of Galadriel that would show her things of the past and present, and thing that could come to pass.

Without a noise a dark haired elf sat next to her. His silence did not scare the girl, as she waited expectantly. He waved a thin hand above the water and her eyes widened in surprise as the moon appeared between the ripples. The moon and a rider underneath it. Dressed all in black he was forcing an almost dead horse to keep up. His hood was pulled over but she knew who he was: The way the shoulders fell, the heavy weight of the body's frame, raven hair for raven eyes, and most of all, the rough hands.

The elf passed his hand over the water again and there was only the river left. He stood up and in a low voice whispered: "may your heart be true". By the time the girl managed to make her legs move to stand up, he was long gone. She stood bathed in moonlight, as she went over and over what she had seen. Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 : Discussions

The sunlight filled the room, as the girl attached the final elements to her clothing. The dress had been left early that morning, but she had not been awake to see by whom. The beautiful shades of brown, made of a thin material that waved in the air, made her feel like a princess. She had never been one for dresses, but for this occasion, she had a role to play, and to play well. She had been born in to the highs of society, where intrigues and role-playing were daily bread. Choosing the simplest option, she let her hair fall past her shoulders with no ornamentation. She was going to the Council to listen, not to take part, she reminded herself.

Another set of clothing had been laid out for her, travelling clothes that blended into the forest composed of shades of green, brown and black. Comfortable riding boots as well as leather gloves. Everything a person travelling in the wilds would need. Next to the clothes rested two daggers, a sword, bow and arrows. She didn't smile at those. Even with the quick training she had been given, she'd probably shoot herself in the foot… Then again the hobbits had survived their adventure.

The last item, the blue cloak, hung from a perch on the wall. It was made of thin wool, and she admired the hands that had made such a thin thread. She was to take the place of a blue wizard; a messenger from the West. Although she craved the opportunity to prove herself, memories of the other books she had read, of destinies falling to pieces, came to mind. Many times the heroes had not wanted to lead men into war; did that mean that she, looking forward to it, would fail? She breathed deeply and centred herself on her inner music, the cloak held tightly in her arms.

XXX

The girl's back was starting to ache. She was singing to herself within her mind. _Kind friends and companions, come join me in rhyme. Come lift up your voices in chorus with mine, come lift up your glasses… for we might never meet here again._

The Council seemed to have been debating for hours, and her patience was wearing thin. The discussion was stretching into technicalities. Boromir had already tried to claim the ring for Gondor, and Gimli had tried to destroy it with his axe, and the discussion had become very heated indeed.

"Come on Frodo just say you'll be the Ring Bearer!" She thought to herself with impatience. It had become increasingly difficult to keep her mind from wandering. She looked up to the windows of Imladris, where a shadow, or maybe a trick of the light, passed quickly by. And a few seconds later Frodo stood up, to make his heartfelt declaration of carrying the ring to Mordor, and his need for companions. As Elrond announced the nine companions who would form the Fellowship of the Ring, she could only feel Gandalf's angry eyes upon her.

The attendees wandered off at the end of the meeting, the hobbits to finish their packing, Aragorn probably trying to avoid Arwen… All the great heroes were human, after all. She stayed behind, as did Gandalf and Elrond. Gandalf frowned at her as he spoke, almost barking at her, "I suppose you thought that awfully funny" was his reply to her questioning gaze.

"Oh come off it, Master Gandalf. If you mean Frodo taking the ring to Mordor, I was not involved!"

"There is power in words, even in those unspoken. You are a young wizard, but I would have expected you to know this," came his reply. His voice was slow, he seemed more an old man that a person of legends. He motioned to Elrond and her to sit down together. The silence lasted only long enough for Elrond to draw breath.

"Girl, I suppose you know what we will ask you to do." Elrond seemed a tired businessman, after a day of running after clients. There was going to be no space for humour or laughter in this meeting.

"You expect me to run after some guy who showed up before me, not knowing nothing about him. I guess that does sum it up?"

"You're in an insolent mood today," retorted the half elf, "But that is of no consequence to this matter which must be settled today."

"Sorry to contradict you, Master Elrond, but there is a matter that must be solved, even if takes a whole age. You want me to hunt someone for you, but you know more about this person than you would have me believe. That is alright, only because I have figured out the rest about him. He is the man I love, and I believe you were hoping I wouldn't find out?"

Her voice vibrated with a thinly controlled anger. It was risky to face both Gandalf and Elrond at once, and face to face on what was a mere "detail" to them, but there wasn't much choice. Even if they had genuinely not known, things had to be clear.

"We suspected as much, and I'm curious to know how you found out. Sadly we have little time to discuss this matter. If what I believe is true, that this stranger has information that could change the course of the War, and he is heading towards Sauron as we speak. Then he must be stopped."

"I know, Master Elrond, but it will be done my way. I did not ask for this burden, but you have placed it upon me. Therefore, this shall be handled in my fashion, and I will brook no interference from you in this. If this does not suit you, then find another to do undertake your quest. That is my final word."

The girl stood up and walked into the house, and once she past the door she felt the itch of the hunt. A feeling she had not had since she lived in the great outdoors. The rush of adrenaline, knowing that no errors were allowed in the tracking of the prey filled her as she changed into her comfortable clothes. She tied the belt with a hard tug and flung her saddle bag over her shoulder, and headed to the courtyard.

Three stallions, dark brown in colour stood, passively waiting as they trimmed at what little grass was around their feet. They were magnificent animals, all three of them. Then she noticed the two elves.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: First Halt

They had been hiding in the shadows of the failing sun, among the fading outline of the trees, and now _they _walked forward towards her. Two thin and muscular shapers, one light-haired, slim, proud, and moving with the grace cat; there was no doubt he was one of the best warriors Rivendell had to offer. The other one was dark, shorter, and constantly looking around him. The girl had only one word for him: Nervous. If Gandalf, no, Gandalf _wanted_ them to accompany her but she knew that they were accompanying her to do one thing, no doubt upon the Wizard's instructions: Keep a close watch upon her. Who knew what other instructions he had given them. Be that as it may, she could not face this challenge on her own, a foreigner in a foreign land.

"Greetings woman. We are here to accompany you and help you in your task," blurted the blond elf. He felt clearly out of place speaking to a human, and the girl wondered if he wasn't supposed to die on the walls of Helm's Deep if she was keeping from his destiny.

"Ehm… ok, but some things have changed." Now that they were close to her it was scary how much taller than her they were. And that was unsettling for her. They had this imposing nature about them as they towered over her, and she definitely did not like it. She gulped, taking a deep calming breath before speaking, hoping that she projected the image of quiet and calm confidence, instead of nervousness and uncertainty, "Gandalf and Elrond are no longer in charge of this mission. I am. The man we are "hunting" is not to be harmed under any circumstances. Understood?"

The elves nodded, faces serious, and the girl could only wonder what their thoughts were. Did this young human in wizard clothes impress them, or were they going to obey whatever orders Elrond had given them? Indecision and mistrust was at the forefront of her thoughts. She had always trusted easily and had been betrayed several times because of it, and her boyfriend had warned her of that, almost fatal flaw in her character. Sadly she knew that she did not have much of a choice in this hunt.

She patted the only saddled horse as she studied it, nothing in it was disproportionate; she guessed a mixture of Arabian and Akal Teke, if those breeds actually existed in this world. Maybe it was simply what was called a horse of elvish stock. From a distance, his coat had appeared to be a deep shade of brown, but up close, she the coat was actually dark gold as if it was shimmering with the last rays of the sun. She ran her hand down its flank, and along the horse neighed quietly, as it nuzzled its head against hers, asking for a treat. The girl held him tight, wondering at the name of the beautiful creature now in her care

The elves stood awaiting a sign from her, as they stood by their mounts, silver shimmers on their coats and knot free white manes, and as she pulled her the blue hood of her cloak above her head, they seemingly glided on their mounts, moving them in a circle to warm them up. The elves knew, just as she did, that they had at least several days of hard travelling ahead of them.

Departure was at hand, and the girl looked one last time back to what had been her home for a couple of days: Imladris, the home of Elrond, marvelling again at its beauty and splendour before she pulled the hood over her face to hide a visage of grim determination, she nodded to her elven companions and they set off as one down the forest path away from Imladris: The hunt was on.

XXX

It would take them forty days to arrive at Rohan's Gap. But as the hunted did not have a horse, it would be less. How much less, they did not know. Was he going in a straight line, wandering, heading to Barad-dhur, or Orthanc?

They had ridden through out the night, the star filled skies, and that half moon that had watched their progress in silence while giving them just enough to light their way, important for her, as she lacked elven eyesight. Now, they rested at the break of day in the shadows of the misty mountains that loomed over the trio like the Sword of Doom. The elves had not exchanged a word with each other or with her the entire night and now the sky was beginning to turn a light blue, like dark ink spread over too much paper.

Whereas Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli would pursue the Orcs without break to save Peregrin and Meriadoc, the girl lacked that hardness in her. She had lived in the city, and although horseback ridding came naturally to her, she was more of a walker. She stretched and cracked her knuckles, happy that for once no one would look at her and say "you'll have arthritis when you get older". She grinned, as it wasn't even sure she'll survive this quest. Frodo understood before the end that his adventure would cost him his life, and in a way it did. Would it be the same for her?

The elves quickly had a fire going and handed her some way bread in silence. There was no competition among them, just a professional determination of reaching their quarry in time. What would happen then, neither could phantom. Until the moment where her orders and Elrond's diverge, they would rely on themselves.

But it was time to rest now, not think. She rolled herself up in her blanket and snoozed off, Rivendell still being near enough to grant protection.

"The Lark in the morning

She rises of her nest

And she goes off in the air

With the due on her breast

And like a jolly ploughboy

She whistles and sings

And comes home in the evening

With the due on her wings…"

She sang the tune while the elves finished watering their horses the next morning. Sleep was the best thing to make her cheerful. She was not of grumpy nature, she just took herself too seriously at times, but not anymore.

"Here's a herald to your ploughboys wherever you maybe, who likes to have a bony lass sitting on each knee…"

It was time to have fun in the chase. She knew Firestorm. For all his pride and showing-off, paintball and counter strike gaming, he sucked in the outdoors. She remembered the first time he had seen a squirrel, and laughed. The elves just raised an eyebrow and followed her south.

A/N

The song is called by many names, it's traditionnal irish and one of my favourites. I do not clame authorship of the rhymes!


End file.
